tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Series 19
* Dianna Basso * David Stoten |producer(s)= * Robert Anderson & Jennifer Hill * Ian McCue |production_company= * Arc Productions * HiT Entertainment |head_writer=Andrew Brenner |composer(s)=Robert Hartshorne |narrator(s)=Mark Moraghan |no_of_episodes=26 |released=September 21, 2015 - March 10, 2017 |previous=Season 18 |next=Season 20}} The '''nineteenth season' of Thomas & Friends first premiered on DVD on 9th June 2015 in the US before airing on TV. It aired on TV on 21 September 2015 in the UK and on 13 October 2015 in the US. Episodes 11th July 2016 |13-5=#13 |13-6=Stephen is a slow engine, but one day, when the Sodor Suspension Bridge collapses, he tries to stop Gordon from crossing the bridge. |14-1=TwoWheelsGoodpromo.jpg |14-2=Two Wheels Good |14-3=Lee Pressman |14-4=14th March 2016 12th July 2016 |14-5=#14 |14-6=Thomas, Spencer, and Bertie argue over how many wheels are best. |15-1=RedsvsBluespromo.jpg |15-2=Reds vs. Blues |15-3=Davey Moore |15-4=14th March 2016 13th July 2016 |15-5=#15 |15-6=Thomas and James compete with each other to see who can get to Dryaw first. |16-1=BestEngineEverpromo.jpg |16-2=Best Engine Ever |16-3=Andrew Brenner |16-4=14th March 2016 14th July 2016 |16-5=#16 |16-6=Emily idolizes Caitlin when she sees how fast Caitlin can go. |17-1=TheLittleEngineWhoRacedAheadpromo.jpg |17-2=The Little Engine Who Raced Ahead |17-3=Andrew Brenner |17-4=14th March 2016 15th July 2016 |17-5=#17 |17-6=A new diesel boxcab named Philip arrives. Loving to race, he thinks he's racing Gordon when in actuality Gordon never took part. |18-1=PhiliptotheRescuepromo.jpg |18-2=Philip to the Rescue |18-3=Andrew Brenner |18-4=14th March 2016 18th July 2016 |18-5=#18 |18-6=James is determined to prove himself stronger than Philip. |19-1=Diesel'sGhostlyChristmasPartOnepromo.jpg |19-2=Diesel's Ghostly Christmas Part 1 |19-3=Becky Overton |19-4=7th November 2016 26th December 2016 |19-5=#19 |19-6=Diesel starts causing trouble at Christmas time and he gets visited by the Ghost of Christmas Past. |20-1=Diesel'sGhostlyChristmaspromo.jpg |20-2=Diesel's Ghostly Christmas Part 2 |20-3=Becky Overton |20-4=7th November 2016 26th December 2016 |20-5=#20 (UK) #19 (US) |20-6=Diesel now meets up with two other ghostly engines. The Ghost of Christmas Present and the Ghost of Christmas Future and he later finds the Fat Controller/Sir Topham Hatt still at Knapford during the Earl's Christmas party at Ulfstead Castle. |21-1=RockyRescuepromo.jpg |21-2=Rocky Rescue |21-3=Davey Moore |21-4=24th October 2016 6th March 2017 |21-5=#21 (UK) #20 (US) |21-6=Rocky ends up derailing and the Search and Rescue Team have to work together to put him back on the rails again. |22-1=ThomastheBabysitterpromo.jpg |22-2=Thomas the Babysitter |22-3=Helen Farrall |22-4=24th October 2016 6th March 2017 |22-5=#22 (UK) #21 (US) |22-6=A mother and her noisy baby want to have a ride on Thomas' train, but the baby keeps crying which leads to irritation to Thomas and the passengers. |23-1=TheOtherSideoftheMountainpromo.jpg |23-2=The Other Side of the Mountain |23-3=Andrew Brenner |23-4=24th October 2016 7th March 2017 |23-5=#23 (UK) #22 (US) |23-6=Thomas discovers Bertie's been rerouted to behind the other side of the mountain, making Thomas curious as to what's there. |24-1=NoHelpatAllpromo.jpg |24-2=No Help at All |24-3=Andrew Brenner |24-4=24th October 2016 8th March 2017 |24-5=#24 (UK) #23 (US) |24-6=Bill and Ben say that Timothy is no help at all. |25-1=WildWaterRescuepromo.jpg |25-2=Wild Water Rescue |25-3=Becky Overton |25-4=24th October 2016 10th March 2017 |25-5=#25 (UK) #24 (US) |25-6=Diesel is jealous of Percy's job to collect the Mayor of Sodor, so he directs Percy to an old disused quarry while he takes him himself. |26-1=GoodbyeFatControllerpromo.jpg |26-2=Goodbye Fat Controller Goodbye Sir Topham Hatt |26-3=Andrew Brenner Robin Gay |26-4=24th October 2016 9th March 2017 |26-5=#26 (UK) #25 (US) |26-6=Percy overhears some workmen talking and thinks the Fat Controller/Sir Topham Hatt is leaving Sodor, so he and the other engines go on strike at Tidmouth Sheds.}} Songs * Let's Go! * There's Snow Place Like Home * Race with You * Spring is Here! * Down by the Docks (different arrangement) * Engine Roll Call (different arrangement and footage) Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck * Oliver * Bill and Ben * Emily * Spencer * Whiff * Stanley * Hiro * Scruff * Belle * Stephen * Connor * Caitlin * Porter * Timothy * Diesel * Mavis * Salty * Den * Dart * Paxton * Flynn * Stafford * Winston * Marion * Victor * Annie and Clarabel * Henrietta * Toad * Rocky * Bertie * Butch * Harold * Cranky * Kevin * Captain * Reg * Sir Topham Hatt * Stephen Hatt * Bridget Hatt * Sir Robert Norramby * Dowager Hatt * Farmer McColl * The Duke and Duchess of Boxford * Lord Callan * Mr. Percival * The Mayor of Sodor * The Dock Manager * The Two Railway Inspectors * Sodor United Football Team * The Blond-haired Boy * The Ginger-haired Boy * The Bird Watcher * The Grumpy Passenger * Some Workmen * The Schoolchildren * The Wellsworth Stationmaster * The Photographer * Albert's Wife * Knapford Station Speaker * Lady Hatt * The Search and Rescue Manager * The Teacher * Rosie * Charlie * Samson * Daisy * 'Arry * Norman * Trevor * Jack * Big Mickey * Jem Cole * Farmer Trotter * The Ffarquhar Policeman * The Dairy Manager * Dowager Hatt's Friends * The Great Composer * Headkeeper Jack * The Welsh Bird Watcher * The Lady with the Big Hat * The Fireman * The Female Puppet Show Entertainer * The Great Railway Show Judge * Ferdinand * Harvey * Gator * Rheneas * Peter Sam * Duncan * Millie * Slip Coaches Characters Introduced * Philip * Barrow Football Fan * Barrow Football Team * Albert * Thomas the Baby * Captain Joe Half Hour Format When the nineteenth season aired on PBS, each broadcast aired two episodes, a song and Mr. Perkins Railway segments. When other episodes started airing on 18th October 2016, Mr. Perkins' Railway segments were replaced with The Earls Quiz and after the second episode, Learn with Thomas segments from the official YouTube channel were also added. Telling Tales * The Other Side of the Mountain (Nick Jr.) * Who's Geoffrey? * Song: Let's Go * Mr. Perkins' Railway Segment: How Steam Engines Use Coal(PBS KIDS) * The Truth About Toby * Guess Who Puzzles - Marion and Toad (PBS Kids) Finders Keepers * Lost Property * Song: Really Useful Engine (The Adventure Begins version) * Mr Perkins' Railway Segment: Jobs on the Railway * Henry Spots Trouble Lost and Found * Diesel and the Ducklings (Nick jr) * Toad and the Whale * Song: Spring is Here! * Mr Perkins' Railway Segment: Washdown (PBS Kids) * Very Important Sheep * Mucking About (Nick jr) * Guess Who Puzzles - Porter and Reg (PBS Kids) All At Sea * Salty All At Sea * Song: Let's Go * Mr Perkins' Railway Segment: Different Types of Engines * Den and Dart * Guess Who Puzzles - Samson and Timothy Slowly Wins the Race * Slow Stephen * Song: We Make A Team Together * The Earl's Quiz: Samson Sent for Scrap and The Beast of Sodor '(PBS Kids) * Two Wheels Good * '''Learn with Thomas: Everyone Helped the Duke and Duchess: Everyone is Useful '(PBS Kids) * Guess Who Puzzles - Bill, Ben and Toad (PBS Kids) Competing Engines * Reds vs. Blues * Song: Race with You (PBS Kids) * Song: On a Journey Today (Nick Jr.) * '''The Earl's Quiz: Thomas and the Emergency Cable and Not So Slow Coaches (PBS Kids) * Best Engine Ever * Learn with Thomas: Emily is Impressed with Caitlin: Helping Others (PBS Kids) * Guess Who Puzzles - Gator and Samson (PBS Kids) The Race is On * The Little Engine Who Raced Ahead * Song: Race with You * The Earl's Quiz: Cranes & The Thomas Way ''' (Pbs Kids) * Philip to the Rescue * '''Learn with Thomas: Showing Off Doesn't Make James Look Clever: Not Showing Off (Pbs Kids) * Guess Who Puzzles - Oliver and Reg (PBS kids) Christmas Time * A Cranky Christmas * Song: There's Snow Place Like Home * Mr. Perkins' Railway: Different Engines * Snow Place Like Home * Guess Who Puzzles? - Gator and Duck Spooky Snow * Helping Hiro * Song: Monsters Everywhere * Mr. Perkins' Railway: Railway Maintenance * The Beast of Sodor * Guess Who Puzzles? - Toad and Marion Tis the Season to be Jolly * Diesel's Ghostly Christmas * Song: There's Snow Place Like Home * Mr. Perkins' Railway: Signals and Points * Guess Who Puzzles? - Oliver and Reg Cast UK, AUS and NZ * Mark Moraghan as the narrator * John Hasler as Thomas * Keith Wickham as Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Whiff, Salty, Den, Stafford, Bertie, Harold, Captain, The Fat Controller, Dowager Hatt, Lord Callan, Mr. Percival, the Grumpy Passenger, one of the Railway Inspectors, Albert, some Workmen, the Signalman, the Football fans, the Football Players, the Wellsworth Stationmaster, the Knapford Stationmaster, Stephen's Driver and Stephen's Fireman * Nigel Pilkington as Percy * Rob Rackstraw as Toby, Flynn, some passengers, a painter and a workman * Teresa Gallagher as Emily, Belle, Mavis, Annie, Clarabel, the Duchess of Boxford, Stephen Hatt, Bridget Hatt, Albert's Wife and the Barrow Football Fan * Matt Wilkinson as Spencer, Scruff, Winston, Rocky, Cranky, Butch, Kevin, Farmer McColl and the Duke of Boxford * Steven Kynman as Duck, Porter, Dart, Paxton and the Bird Watcher * Joe Mills as Oliver, Toad and a Knapford Station Yard workman * Togo Igawa as Hiro * Bob Golding as Stephen and one of the Railway Inspectors * Rasmus Hardiker as Philip * Maggie Ollerenshaw as Henrietta * Tim Whitnall as Timothy and Reg * Jonathan Broadbent as Bill and Ben * Rebecca O'Mara as Caitlin * Jonathan Forbes as Connor * Kerry Shale as Diesel, the Man on the bridge and some workmen * David Bedella as Victor and the Mayor of Sodor * Christopher Ragland as the Troublesome Trucks * Olivia Colman as Marion * Oliver McCue as the Blonde-haired boy * Ashna Kapur as the Blonde-haired Girl * William Hope as a Workman * David Menkin as Stanley * Miranda Raison as the Knapford Station Speaker * Mike Grady as Sir Robert Norramby * Glenn Wrage as Flynn (Toad and the Whale only) * Maple House Players as the Choir US and CAN * Mark Moraghan as the narrator * Joseph May as Thomas * William Hope as Edward, Toby, Whiff, Rocky, Farmer McColl, the Duke of Boxford and a Workman * Kerry Shale as Henry, Gordon, Scruff, Diesel, Harold, Kevin, Mr. Percival, the Man on the bridge and some workmen * Rob Rackstraw as James, Flynn, some passengers, a Painter and some workmen * Christopher Ragland as Percy and the Troublesome Trucks * Jules de Jongh as Emily and the Duchess of Boxford * Steven Kynman as Duck, Dart, Paxton, Butch and the Bird Watcher * Joe Mills as Oliver, Toad and a Knapford Station yard workman * Keith Wickham as Salty, Den, Stafford, Bertie, Captain, Sir Topham Hatt, Dowager Hatt, Lord Callan, one of the Railroad Inspectors, the Grumpy Passenger, some Workmen, the Signalman, the Soccer fans, the Soccer Players, the Wellsworth Stationmaster, Stephen's Driver and Stephen's Fireman * Glenn Wrage as Spencer, Cranky and Flynn (Toad and the Whale only) * Togo Igawa as Hiro * Matt Wilkinson as Winston * Rasmus Hardiker as Philip * Bob Golding as Stephen and one of the Railroad Inspectors * Jonathan Broadbent as Bill and Ben * Tim Whitnall as Timothy and Reg * Rebecca O'Mara as Caitlin * Jonathan Forbes as Connor * David Bedella as Victor and the Mayor of Sodor * Teresa Gallagher as Belle, Mavis, Annie, Clarabel, Stephen Hatt, Bridget Hatt, Albert' Wife, the Blonde-haired Boy and the Blonde-haired Girl * Maggie Ollerenshaw as Henrietta * David Menkin as Stanley and Porter * Olivia Colman as Marion * Miranda Raison as the Knapford Station Speaker * Mike Grady as Sir Robert Norramby * Maple House Players as the Choir Trivia * This season marks the first of several things: ** The first season to utilise the new intro, credits and Engine Roll Call remix. ** The first season to have Nigel Pilkington, Christopher Ragland, Joseph May, Rob Rackstraw, John Hasler, Rasmus Hardiker, Oliver McCue and Ashna Kapur as part of the voice cast. Nigel Pilkington takes over the role of Percy from Keith Wickham in the UK dub. Christopher Ragland takes over the role of Percy from Martin Sherman in the US dub. Joseph May takes over the role of Thomas from Martin Sherman in the US dub, Rob Rackstraw takes over the role of James from Kerry Shale in the US dub and takes over the role of Toby from Ben Small in the UK dub and John Hasler takes over the role of Thomas in the UK dub respectively. ** The first season to have Glenn Wrage as part of the UK cast. ** The first season where David Bedella voices the Mayor of Sodor in the UK dub. ** The first season to have episodes solely directed by a woman. ** The first season to feature episodes written by Helen Farrall. ** The first season to have three directors. ** The first season to have library music played in an episode. ** The first season since the sixteenth season and the sixth season overall where Thomas appears in every episode, as well as speaking in all of them since the fifteenth season. This was because of the franchise's 70th anniversary. ** Lord Callan and Daisy's first appearances in full CGI. ** The first season to have a two-part episode, though not the first to feature a story that Arc spans multiple episodes. ** The first season to have a song featured in an episode, not sung by one of the characters. ** The first season since the twelfth season to feature a member of The Pack in an episode. ** The first season where 'Arry appears without Bert. ** The first season to have an episode banned from airing on television, specifically Henry Spots Trouble in Australia. * This marks the last season of a few things: ** This was the last season to air on Nick Jr. due to the show moving to Cartoonito for pay TV broadcast in the UK. The final six episodes of this season were released direct-to-DVD before making their television debut on Cartoonito. ** The last season to have episodes written by Nick Ostler and Mark Huckerby. ** The last season to have Jonathan Broadbent as part of the voice cast. In Big World! Big Adventures!, Rasmus Hardiker takes over as the voice of Bill, while Matt Wilkinson takes over as Ben. ** The last season until the twenty-second season to Thomas' name titled in any of the episodes. It is also the last season until the twenty-second season where Thomas appears in every episode, as well as speaking in all of them. *This marks the only season of a few things: **This is the only season to have a different number of episodes in the UK and US. The UK has 26 episodes while the US has 25. Diesel's Ghostly Christmas Parts 1 and 2 are combined into one long episode the US. **The only season to have a story idea by Robin Gay. * This is the last season with music composed by Robert and Peter Hartshorne since their contracts ended after Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure. Chris Renshaw took over composing from Thomas & Friends in 4-D: Bubbling Boilers and the twentieth season onwards. * According to Ian McCue, the episodes on Dinos and Discoveries were going to be part of this season but they instead were made for the eighteenth season. The episodes have unofficially been included under the production order for the nineteenth season in some countries. * According to SiF on Twitter, the five DVD exclusive episodes were going to be part of the twentieth season but were made for this season instead. * Thomas going across the lake in the intro may be a reference to the original intro. * From this season onwards, colours are brighter than in previous CGI seasons. Ending Sequence File:Season19EndCredits.png de:Staffel 19 es:Temporada 19 ja:第19シーズン pl:Seria 19 zh:第19季 Category:Thomas & Friends Category:Seasons